New Beginnings
by ThunderFang27
Summary: AJ has been really shy all her life, her parents are overprotective and havent let her go on her own, until now. The journey of her life is about to begin, but she is still having trouble comminicating with people. Will she over come her fear of talking? And who is that cute green gaired boy? Why does he seem so interested in her pokemon and herself?
1. A New Beginning

AJ walked through the automatic glass sliding doors. Her head was hidden inside her black hoodie, her long brown hair pouring out of the hood. Her hands where in the hoodie pocket. Her legs felt stiff inside her dark blue jeans, but today she wasn't just stiff from fear, but from excitement. Her dark purple running shoes lead her through a lobby like area. She went up to the reception desk, her eyes peered out from inside her hood to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" she asked

"Yes." said AJ quietly

"Ok, Professor Juniper will be here shortly, you can sit and wait in the lobby area." said the lady

AJ walked away from the desk and back into the lobby. She sat at a table in the corner next to a window. She looked out, her heart filled with excitement and wonder. Her mind turned to the past she was now leaving for good.

_"Honey, you're not ready to go out on a journey, you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself."_

_AJ looked at her father for help, but he too shook his head. She was filled with sadness and disappointment, she walked upstairs to her room and shut the door quietly. She lay on her bed, thinking over what she was going to do with her life now. _Everybody else I know left on their tenth birthday, but now that I finally caught up, am I still going to lie around my house dreaming of the outside world? _AJ was determined to prove to her parents that she could go out by herself, that she could take care of herself and defend herself if she needed to._

_Over the next 4 years, AJ worked hard to earn her freedom. Every year on her birthday, she asked her parents if she could go, every time she was declined. Every year she was filled with desperation, along with determination to work harder. But on her fourteenth birthday, she gave up. Four long years of house chores, homework, and doing things for herself. All she asked for that day was for that day was to get a week off from everything. She got her wish, and during that week she thought about why she did all this work in the first place. _Was it just because of a stupid childish need to act like an adult? To prove that I can go out into the world and I'd be just fine? Maybe I should just slow down and enjoy life instead of working so hard to get something that I don't have.

_The week following she didn't talk about or mention going on a journey. She kept quiet and did her work quickly and efficiently, no longer saying anything about pokémon or freedom. One day her mother asked her about this._

_"Avi, you've been working so hard for the one thing you've wanted your whole life, but now it's like you've given up."_

_AJ looked at her mother with sad eyes._

_"I haven't given up, I've just realized that no matter how much I beg or try to convince you, you won't let me go until I'm ready, and I think that is best." _

AJ heard a noise coming from the hall, like footsteps coming nearer, her heart leapt and raced in her chest. She could hear the wheels of a cart being rolled across the tile floor.

_"Your mother and I think it's time." said her father_

_It was a few months before her 15th birthday, her parents confronted her on a random day at a random time, when she least expected it._

_"I've scheduled an appointment for you at professor Juniper's in one month. You have until then to prepare."_

_AJ didnt believe what she just heard._

_"Wait, Professor Juniper… are you saying…?"_

_Her mother's eyes filled with tears._

_"Don't forget, you'll always be our baby girl." said her mother as she hugged AJ_

"Avia!" came a lady's voice

AJ looked away from the window and saw Professor Juniper walking into the room . She pushed the cart in front of her. The cart. The cart that held her future. Her future of freedom. The future she worked so hard for. AJ stood up and walked up to the Professor. She hadn't met her before, but she and her parents where good friends.

"It's nice to meet you after all these years!" Professor Juniper shook her hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you." said AJ softly

"Now, it's finally your time huh? In my opinion your parents are a little overprotective, but I can't blame them for wanting to protect their only child."

That's one of the reasons AJ never got mad at her parents for not letting her go. AJ actually had an older brother, but he didn't survive his first week of life. AJ understood what tragedy it was to them, and what joy she had given them when she was born healthy. However, her mother was unable to give birth anymore after AJ, therefore she was the only child.

Professor Juniper opened up the cart and pulled out a small metal box. AJ's heart raced her hands trembled. Juniper opened the latch on the box and there were three pokéballs.

"These are the Unova starters, Tepig," she picked up a poke ball and the fire pig popped out of its ball.

"Oshawott," another poke ball and an otter pokémon emerged

"And, Snivy."

The final pokéball unleashed the final pokémon, all three looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

AJ, for the first time in public, took her hood of her head. Her head of brown curls lightly sprang out of their mold inside the sweater. She stared at each pokémon one by one. _Tepig, cute black ears and snout. _Tepig snorted out a small puff of smoke. _Oshawott, the sea otter pokémon, slow on its webbed feet, but its scalchop attacks are strong. _The Oshawott waved an arm and said its name happily. AJ looked at Snivy. _Snivy, a grass snake pokémon, they're really fast on their small legs, and are quite vain. _The Snivy had its hands on its hips and its eyes closed. It peeked at AJ for a moment. The moment turned into a few seconds, and a few seconds until it entirely forgot its own pride. AJ once heard that people (or pokémon) get along better when their personalities are opposites. She saw the evidence in real life and in stories.

"Snivy," said AJ in a voice only the pokémon could hear

"I choose you."

Snivy looked at AJ sensing something different from her. She smiled and leaped into AJs hands. AJ slipped and fell backwards onto her bottom. The two smiled at each other, they made a strong connection between each other. For AJ, it was her first connection to a pokémon, and for Snivy the first connection to a human.

"Looks like Snivy really likes you!" said Juniper

AJ stood up with Snivy in her arms. Her entire face was pure joy.

"Alright! Now, let me get what you need for this journey…" Professor Juniper reached into the cart and pulled out a pokedex and a town map.

"Here's your pokedex…and town map," the Professor dug around in the cart again and pulled out two cases.

"Your badges case, and your poke balls, I'll start you off with five. And finally Snivy's poke ball."

The professor handed AJ all her things, and she put them safely into her backpack.

"Good luck on your journey Avia!"

AJ put her hood back on, with her Snivy still in her arms. She was shivering in excitement and disbelief. She was really starting her journey! AJ walked out of the facility and toward route 1. She put Snivy down just before they reached the beginning of her journey.

"I'm so glad to be starting my journey with you!" she said

AJ's voice had always had a gentle tone to it, primarily because she rarely ever talked to people besides her parents. She was extremely shy, being diagnosed with a psychological disorder when she was very young. She had never made any friends in school, she just followed around a group of kids who didn't mind her tagging along. Of course, they where all somewhere already so many years into their journeys. As a result of all this, AJ always talked really quietly even if she was comfortable around the person she was talking to. AJ brought out her pokedex and checked Snivy. It displayed information about her.

"You only know Tackle, that's ok, we'll get stronger if we battle other pokémon!" AJ looked down route 1 as far as she could.

"There's plenty of tall grass, so we can battle wild pokémon, let's go!" AJ and Snivy stepped into the tall grass and walked in a few steps, Snivy nearly disappeared under the grass. Soon enough, a Patrat appeared, charging after Snivy. AJ got spooked and breathed in quickly when she saw the pokémon.

"Snivy look out!"

Snivy dodged the Patrat without effort. AJ was amazed at Snivy's speed.

"Ok, let's win our first battle, use Tackle!"

"Snivy!"

Snivy charged toward the Patrat and hit it with her head. The Patrat tumbled backwards, it rectified itself and charged toward Snivy again.

"Use Tackle again!"

Snivy speed toward the pokémon, but missed it by a hair.

"Aww you missed, why don't you try…"

But Snivy missed on purpose, in order not to get hit by his Tackle, Snivy slid past the Patrat and u-turned back to hit him from behind. The Patrat went flying and lay motionless on the ground. Snivy walked up to it and smiled

"Snivy Sniv!" Snivy pointed at the fainted pokémon

"I know! We did it!"

AJ bent down to hug Snivy. AJ's heart was dancing. _So this is what it feels like to win. To actually battle with a pokémon and win! _Snivy looked proud of what she had done.

The two continued on, battling Patrat and eventually Lilpup. _This is going to be great! My pokémon journey has finally begun! Don't worry mom, dad, I'll make you proud. _

* * *

I hope you like my new story! Pease review and tell me how you like it. The map of Unova is strictly based on the pokemon games. The layouts of the routes and cities are all exactly the same as in the game. Sooo, those who have read my other story (Thunder Fang) I tried to make that character have a backstory like this one and have her be really shy (like this one). Yea, that didnt work out so I made another story set in Unova and made sure the character was like how I planned.

Once again I hope you enjoy my story, please review or PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is going to be really fast paced (Srry for that) So, Next xhapter will be posted hopefully tomorrow, maybe in two days (Itll be alot better than this one trust me)

* * *

"Hey you!"

AJ went cold and her step stiffened. _Don't worry, they're probably not calling me…_

"Yo girl!"

AJ hated when people called her that. She turned around and saw someone maybe a year older than she was. He wore dark blue basketball shorts and a matching baseball cap he wore tilted to one side. He was wearing orange basketball shoes and a white shirt that had no sleeves. His long straight hair was pitch black and tied back. Some strands fell onto either side of his face.

"Hey you, how 'bout we battle to see whose better huh? I've been training my pokémon here for some time, you'll never beat me! OK, go Wott!"

_I didn't even say I wanted to battle_. Thought AJ, _and I really don't think I want to. _AJ picked up Snivy and held her to her chest.

The boy threw out a pokéball, an Oshawott came out with pointed sunglasses. The boy pulled out a matching pair and put them on.

"Wott!" said the pokémon

"Wott?" asked AJ

"Yeah! That's what I nicknamed em! I can call him Wott no matter how many times it evolves!"

_This guy is weird…_

"Hey! Start the battle already!" yelled the boy

"N-no." said AJ "I don't want to battle."

The boy looked dumbstruck for a second.

"NO? WHAT KIND OF TRAINER SAYS NO TO A BATTLE? Huh, what a scaredy cat, come on Wott, let's not waste time here."

"Wott!" the kid and his pokémon left.

AJ suddenly realized how hard her heart was beating.

"Snivy?" Snivy looked up with a questioning expression, she felt her heart beating since she was up against her chest.

"Sorry Snivy, I get like that with strangers." whispered AJ

AJ walked on with her Snivy in her arms, they were getting close to the first town.

"How bout we have one more battle?"

AJ put Snivy down and they ran through the grass. They found a Lilpup.

"Ok, use Tackle!"

Snivy Tackled the pokémon with even greater speed than how she did the first Patrat.

"You've gotten so much faster! Ok now one more…"

AJ watched in amazement as Snivy unleashed vines from her backside. Snivy whipped the Lilpup with them. The pokémon fainted. Snivy smiled and ran around in circles.

"Wow Snivy you learned Vine Whip!" AJ checked to see there was no one around, and started to run around behind Snivy with her arms out to her side like a plane. AJ's foot hit cement all of a sudden and she looked up.

"Accumula Town." said AJ under her breath

"Sniii" sighed Snivy in amazement

"My journey really _has_ begun." said AJ under her breath

AJ and Snivy walked through town admiring the new setting. AJ saw a pokémon center

"Oooh, I've only seen those is pictures!" said AJ to herself

"Really?"

AJ jumped foreword and turned around, almost hitting Snivy with her foot.

"Sorry to have startled you miss."

A young boy stood there, about a foot shorter than AJ.

"I'm Andrew, and I live here with my mom, I like you're Snivy."

Andrew knelt down and looked at Snivy.

"Can I pet it?"

AJ smiled and nodded her head. Andrew reached out and gently stroked Snivy's head.

"I'm going to have my own pokémon in one year!"

AJ simply nodded and smiled. She liked children, their innocence and energy.

"My mom told me I should think about which starter I'm going to get."

Andrew stood up and smiled.

"It's weird that you've never seen a pokémon center before. Do you know what you can do inside?"

AJ blushed and shook her head. All she knew was that pokémon can be healed inside.

"Well, inside is the hospital part, and the Pokemart. At the pokemart you can buy different kinds of pokéballs and potions to heal your pokémon."

AJ nodded and looked at the tall glass windows of the poke center

"I have to go, my mom is waiting for me, bye!"

Andrew ran off and entered one of the apartment buildings. AJ turned to Snivy.

"Want to check it out?"

"Snivy!"

"Yes! We have Quick Balls, Heal Balls, Dusk Balls! Choose whatever you want and we'll give you a great deal!"

"I-I really was just looking…"

"Oh poo, do you want to buy some status healers? Maybe some potions? We've got a plenty, all at an affordable price!"

"Maybe…Three potions please."

"Threeee potions coming right up!"

AJ payed for the potions and put them in her backpack.

"Please come again!"

AJ exited the pokémon center, relieved to get away from the salesman. AJ looked through her bag for the Town Map. She looked through it and found the first city.

"We only have to go across route 2 and we'll be there!"

AJ and Snivy walked through the small town and through a passage that connected to route 2.

"Looks like more grass to me, let's cut through the trees to avoid trainers."

Snivy was already speeding through the trees, AJ close behind. AJ walked carefully to not attract attention if anyone else was around. They walked along the edge, avoiding grass and sneaking past trainers. Suddenly Snivy stopped walking.

"What is it Snivy?"

AJ looked out from the trees and saw a boy, probably a foot taller than she was, he looked about two years older. He had long pale green hair that was tied back. He was wearing a sort of cube on a chain attached to his pants. AJ sensed something very unusual about him. He looked up, as if he knew they were watching, and walked away.

"Who do you think that was?"

"Snivyyy…"

AJ walked out into the open and walked down the road to where the boy had disappeared. She saw just the top of his head disappear into…

"Striaton City." said AJ, looking at the town map.

"The first gym is here…how about we take a look around?"

"Sniv!" said Snivy in agreement

AJ's heart pumped as the large crowds and bustle of the city rung in her ears.

"I've only been to a city once, when I was very small."

Snivy was in AJ's arms, so that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"I can still remember it, it was wonderful…so different from life in Nuvema Town."

There were many tall red brick buildings with many windows. A bell rang in the distance and AJ turned toward the noise. She faced a building with many children crowding the entrance. AJ walked up to the stairs that led inside.

"Hurry! We'll be late for the lesson!" said a little girl rushing through the door.

_This must be pokémon academy,_ thought AJ. Students crowded in as the final bell rang for class to start. AJ stood for a moment, remembering her days when she was young and in elementary school.

_"Jayden"_

_"Here"_

_"Melisa"_

_"Here"_

_"Angel"_

_"Heeere"_

_"Avianna"_

_Silence_

_"Avianna Velasquez?"_

_AJ raised her hand slightly above her head._

_"Avianna, next time I want a proper 'here' from you, understood?"_

_AJ nodded her head weakly and looked down at her desk, aware of all the eyes on her._

AJ shuddered

"That's the past, this is now." She said to herself

AJ took a breath and climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the school. It was a small one room schoolhouse, however it had everything a typical classroom would have. There was a man right next to the door, apparently greeting people.

"Hello there young visitor! Class is in session but you may observe from the back of the class if you like! Please, feel free to stay as long as you like!"

AJ nodded and walked forward toward the back rows of seats, but something stopped her in her tracks, or rather, someone. The same boy that was on route 2 stood watching the class, hands in pockets. AJ's heart raced as she neared him, making sure he didn't notice them.

"Okay class, take out your workbooks, today we will be studying type strengths and weaknesses."

Backpacks zipped and desks where opened and closed, the noise subsided and the teacher started his lesson. AJ listened to the teacher explaining, even a thing or two she didn't know herself.

"The beauty of learning about pokémon." said the boy

AJ's heart speed up again as she realized his presence again.

"I was never…fortunate enough to go to a school like this" he continued

AJ shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, not knowing whether she should say anything.

"Well, there's nothing much here for me, I best be making my way."

The boy turned around and looked at AJ, but her eyes where concealed in the darkness of her hood.

"Might I suggest going to the dream yard? They say that mysterious pokémon live there."

With that the strange boy left the school. AJ was able to pick up further details on him. _Black and white hat, tan pants and green striped shoes. Wears bracelets on each arm, did I mention the hair?_ AJ thought over this strange person. _What is it about him that makes him…different?_ AJ snapped back into reality and looked around.

"Let's go." She whispered quietly to Snivy

AJ walked toward the man who greeted her. There where maps on the walls of the city. She went up to one and tried to find the Dreamyard. She felt the man come up behind her.

"Are you looking for the Dreamyard? It isn't on our maps because it is outside of the city."

AJ nodded and turned to him.

"Once you leave the building take a left and go all the way down the street, there you will find a path going through the trees, trainers go there sometimes to try and find the mysterious pokémon."

"Thank you." said AJ

She walked out and took a left. All the way down the street she saw the small path that led through the trees.

"I wonder what the strange pokémon is?"she said to no one in particular

* * *

So, please review or PM me to tell me how I'm doin. Not much else to say .

-ThunderFang27


	3. Dreamyard

The dream yard looked more like an ancient abandoned construction job. Tall grass grew around the empty barrels and piles of wood and stone. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, so AJ wandered as she pleased.

"This place is kinda creepy," she said "If there's a mysterious pokémon here I don't think I want to meet it…"

She jumped over a few age old piles of wood and metal. She jumped onto a large metal barrel that probably once held oil. She sat down on top and looked around. Weeds and overgrown grass grew all over the place. She banged her shoes against the barrel, making a loud echoing metal noise. Snivy walked around the barrel a few times, then finally sitting down and watching the leaves blow past. AJ took out her pokedex and surfed through it.

"Why do they give us pokedex's that are empty? This is ridiculous."

Snivy started snapping her vines at the leaves floating by. AJ sighed and put her pokedex away. She looked around again, she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. Just ahead behind a cracked stone wall, AJ saw him. She froze and stared at him, hoping he wouldn't look their way. She slid off of her seat quietly, making sure not to make any loud noises. He was playing with a pink round pokémon that hovered around his head. She tip toed and sat down behind the half finished stone wall. Snivy looked up at her.

"I dunno, he kind of scares me."

AJ slowly peeked from behind the wall. The pink pokémon was sitting on his head, laughing happily. AJ took out her pokedex and scanned the pokémon

"**Muna the dream eater pokémon**…" said the pokedex voice

AJ flinched as she realized the volume was set to the highest. _Crap, he must have heard that, we have to get out of here._

"Hello."

AJ's heart skipped a beat. He was standing right above her.

"You don't have to hide, it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

The Muna hovered down in front of her face.

"Snivy!"

Like lightning vines emerged from Snivy's back and whipped Muna.

"Mun!"

"Oh gosh…"

Muna was on the ground, trying to get itself up. AJ looked down at Snivy that was standing protectively I front of her.

"Are you ok Muna?" asked the boy

"Mun Munaaa."

"It's alright, eat this."

The boy handed the pokémon a blue berry (not a blueberry). Muna ate it reluctantly and was immediately reenergized. AJ sighed in relief.

"Your Snivy…"

AJ slowly stood up and put her leg in front of Snivy. Snivy's whips where still out and ready to attack.

"It-it trusts and protects you, even though you only met this morning."

AJ was surprised. _How does he know that?! Is he following me?_

"I can tell how long a person has been with their Pokémon…"

AJ wasn't convinced and she slowly inched away to the path that led out of the Dreamyard.

"Muna!"

Muna hovered over to AJ, careful not to set off Snivy again. AJ picked up Snivy.

"It's ok, she won't hurt me." whispered AJ

But she wasn't so sure. Muna got next to her face and started to rub against her shoulder. AJ timidly let an arm free from holding Snivy and touched Muna's head with her fingertips. Slowly she spread out her hand and pet the pokémon.

"I plan to get my trio badge today, come Muna, we must train."

The Muna followed the boy closely and left the area. There was a long silence.

"Trio badge." said AJ out loud

She let the idea sink in.

"You need to battle a gym leader for a badge."

AJ shook her head. _I couldn't do something like that, what if we lose? I'd never forgive myself for doing that to Snivy. _Snivy looked up at AJ who suddenly turned still and quiet. AJ felt her looking up at her and snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing, hey, I was thinking we should go out and look for pokémon to add to our team."

Snivy didn't like the idea of another pokémon much, but she liked AJ and didn't want to contradict her, so she nodded her head in agreement.

"Great! Hey I think there is a garden and then another route just beyond the school, we can try there."

And with that the two walked back through the Dreamyard entrance and back into the bustle of the city.

…

"Sorry miss, you can't pass if you don't have a Trio badge, I'm sorry."

AJ nodded and turned. It was like hearing the best news in your life, except backwards. She walked back through the beautiful garden, the bushes where shaped like pokémon and a quiet stream flowed through. The relaxing feel didn't enchant her anymore. Snivy seemed to read what was on her mind. She leaned her head on her chest and hugged her arm. AJ smiled.

"Thanks Snivy, but I don't think I can handle the rush of a gym battle it's just…"

AJ trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Maybe your gym battle will go better if you had a pokémon with an advantage!"

AJ was surprised and jumped a little. _How many times has this happened to me today? _AJ turned around and saw a girl holding a pokéball. She had straight brown hair and was wearing a white dress.

"There are three gym leaders, and you battle according to your starter, since you chose Snivy, you will have to battle Chili…."

The girl looked in the direction of a large fancy building

"Chili will battle with his fire type Pansear, fighting with great power and speed, ready to burn any grass type who dares mess with the master chef and fire type gym leader…"

By now the girl had gotten carried away in her fantasies about the gym leader.

"Um, excuse me…" said AJ

The girl snapped out of her head and turned red.

"Uh, anyways, like I was saying, if you use a water type against him you will be sure to win that badge!"

The girl held the pokéball in her hand and held it out to AJ. AJ was hesitant to take it.

"Go ahead! Just take it! I have no longer need for her, just sitting in storage all this time…Not to say what people think of me when I battle with her."

AJ grabbed the pokéball and inspected it.

"Th-Thank you, very much."

"No problem! I think she'll be a great addition to your team! I've trained her for a long time, but I guess it never worked out. I hope you're more successful!"

The girl skipped away through the crowd and toward the pokémon center. AJ looked down at the pokéball in her hand. _Not to say what people think of me when I battle with her? What's that supposed to mean?_

"What pokémon do you suppose is in here Snivy?

"Snivy…"

"Let's get out of the city and back to route 2, we can let her out then."

AJ suddenly found herself very excited to see the pokémon that waited inside.

They reached route 2 once more and took the pokéball out.

"Ok Snivy, be nice ok? We want to make friends with them."

Snivy understood and smiled. AJ pushed the small white button on the pokéball, enlarging it.

"Ok now, Come on out!"

AJ didn't know what to think. _No wonder she wanted to get rid of her._ AJ slid out her pokedex and scanned the pokémon.

"**Feebas the fish pokémon. It eats anything, so it can even live in polluted streams and lakes. No one pays any attention to it.**"

Even though the pokedex's voice was robotic, it seemed to insult the pokémon. _No one pays any attention to it. _AJ smiled

"Hello there Feebas, my name is AJ."

The Febass looked up at AJ, its frown didn't move.

"This is Snivy, my partner, welcome to our team!"

The Febass looked at Snivy and back at AJ. It didn't do anything.

AJ reached out to take the fish into her lap.

"Others may have told you nasty things before, but I think you are beautiful the way you are!"

The Feebas looked up, its face still expressionless. AJ continued to smile.

"I'm glad you're on my team now."

AJ put Feebas down and smiled in a last attempt to get a reaction. An awkward moment passed and suddenly Feebas started hopping around like a fish out of water.

"Feebas! Fe-Feebas!"

Its frown was still glued to its face, but its eyes told everything. AJ laughed and caught the fish in her hands. Snivy on the other hand, wasn't so happy. Her vain nature took over, and she crossed her arms and looked away.

"We can get to training as soon as possible!"

AJ scanned the pokémon with her pokédex. It's list of moves came up.

"Hmm, hmm…you know tackle, flail, splash and…scald!"

"Feebas! Feebas!"

"But…you can only learn that by TM can't you?"

Feebas flopped around and tried to nod.

"So that girl must have taught it to you."

Feebas looked up at AJ, it's eyes smiled. AJ returned the fish pokémon and stood up.

"Snivy, you shouldn't judge a pokémon by how they look, you'll be surprised."

Snivy was startled and uncrossed her arms.

"Come, I think we can battle with Feebas in the tall grass."

"Finish it with Flail!"

Feebas hopped around and slapped the Purloin repeatedly with its tail. The sunlight reflected off of a single scale, causing it to glint slightly. The cat pokémon dropped onto the ground.

"Great job! You're stronger than I thought!"

The Feebas hopped around, hyped up for more action.

"Let's try a little more this way…"

AJ turned around and saw a trainer staring at her. It was the same kid that challenged her to a battle earlier with his Oshawott. AJ turned red inside her hood. _Was he watching me the whole time? _AJ gulped.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that chicken trainer who didn't want to battle!"

Snivy perked up and jumped in front of AJ. Feebas was day dreaming and didn't notice.

"I can see you have yourself one _ugly _water type there!"

Feebas was snapped out of her trance and flopped to face the strange boy.

"Feeeebas."

"Oh we should just give up now! That thing will knock us out with its looks alone!"

AJ clenched her fists, and Snivy prepared her whips.

"It's not ugly." whispered AJ

"I'm sorry I can't HEAR YOU!"

"DON'T call MY pokémon UGLY!" AJ raised her voice as loud as she dared.

"Feebas!"

Feebas was very offended and its eyes filled with anger.

"Well, why don't you prove it with a pokémon battle?"

AJ's fist unclenched and she let out a breath. _I can't what if we lose? That would be so humiliating, this kid will never leave me alone about it…_

"Oh, you nervous? Well you should be, _I _already have my Trio Badge!"

AJ gasped and looked up. The boy held out the shiny new badge. _Now I really can't do this._

"Snivy!"

Snivy hopped forward and stood up tall

"Snivy, you know I can't…"

"Your pokémon clearly wants a battle, why don't YOU? Wott, give em' a piece of your mind!"

Oshawott appeared out of his pokéball and stood with his arms crossed. His sunglasses matched his trainers. AJ remained still, signaling she still didn't want a battle, but Snivy thought otherwise. Snivy lunged at the Oshawott and wrapped it in its vines.

"Ooooshawott!"

"Hey that's no fair! Wott use Razor Shell!"

But Oshawott was unable to reach his shell in the tangle of vines. Snivy then started smashing Oshawott on the ground repeatedly. His glasses flung off and hit his trainer.

"No Wott keep it together! Use Water Gun!"

A current of water emerged from his mouth but missed. The sudden brightness stung his eyes. AJ was panicking. Omg_ what's happening? That water gun could have hit!_

Snivy looked back at her trainer. AJ didn't know what to think.

"I-I think…Snivy use…Vine Whip!"

Snivy smiled, turning right back around she launched her powerful vine whip.

"Oshawoooooott!"

Oshawott was thrown away and landed with a thud.

"Wott get up! We defeated that Pansage in a synch, now get up and give me a Razor Shell!"

Oshawott jumped up and ran toward Snivy, detaching its Scalchop and trying to slice at her. Snivy dodged every slice as if without effort. _Wow, who would have known Snivy was this great. _

"S-Snivy use vine whip and wrap him up!"

Snivy did as she was told and soon enough Oshawott was once again in the clutched of Snivy's thick vines.

"Bang him on the ground l-like the first time."

Snivy smashed him once, twice, three times, just as she was about to bring him down the last time her tail started to glow.

"Snivy, whats that?"

AJ quickly pulled out her pokedex and scanned Snivy.

"**Growth, raises the user's Attack and Special Attack. During strong sunlight it raises each stat by two stages."**

_Wow, she learned a new move._

"Ok, hurl him in the air and use vine whip one more time!"

Snivy threw Oshawott in the air and jumped up next to him. She glared at him and smiled just before whipping him back down.

"No, Wott!"

Oshawott's eyes where swirled, indicating it had passed out.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to a Pokémon center right away…"

The boy looked up at Snivy and then to AJ. He scowled and got up with his pokémon in his arms.

"That wasn't official, you never even agreed to battle..you…! Ugh! Next time you'll see how strong we really are!"

The boy started running off toward the city.

AJ stood awestruck. _Did I just do that?_

"Snivy Snivy!"

Snivy jumped up into AJ's arms. AJ started to giggle.

"W-Why am I laughing…?"

She didn't stop and she fell into the grass with Snivy in her arms laughing as well.

"Feebas!"

"Oh…Feebas did you pay close attention? THAT is how are going to challenge Chili."

Snivy looked up at her trainer and smiled. _Uh…did I just say that? _AJ turned her head off and smiled Pokémon and trainer are to work together to help each other excel and face their fears. Which is exactly was Snivy was trying to do when she stood up to Oshawott.

"Thank you Snivy, I needed that."

"Snivy!"

"Come on Feebas, let's work on your battling skills too!"

* * *

I hope you all like my story so far! However I am missing a character in the story, one who will become AJ's rival.

I will be accepting OC forms through review or PM me. Be warned, only ONE OC will be accepted for the job and the OC MUST be MALE and from Unova. Please include the following:

Name:

What city they r from:

Appearance: (Hair color, skin color ect.)

Clothing:(what they usually wear)

Personality:

Pokemon: I will be accepting up to three pokemon in this spot. (does not have to include Unova starter) Write down their moveset as well and personality for each pokemon.

Relationships: you can have your OC to have a relationship (friend,relative,enemy,etc.) with one of my characters or any other characters that are in the game(gym leaders, elite four, etc.) Warning: i can make exceptions to their relationships.

Other: any other information about your character you want to share.


	4. Gym Battle Nerves

Sorry for having not posted for awhile, this was supposed to go up a few days ago but I had some problems to deal with. So here you go I hope you like it!

* * *

"Were going to make use of your supposedly 'useless' Splash move."

Feebas didn't seem to be paying any attention, AJ sighed. At times Feebas was hard to work with.

"Okay Snivy, I want you to use Vine Whip on Feebas, but go slow okay? Feebas I want you to use Splash to dodge her attacks."

Snivy unleashed a vine and sent it in Feebas's direction, Feebas flopped out of the way.

"Ok Snivy go a little faster."

Snivy brought out both whips and whipped the area next to Feebas, who quickly dodged using Splash.

"Faster."

Snivy sped up and so did Feebas.

"Keep it up Feebas don't get tired!"

The two went at it for about ten seconds.

"Okay Snivy faster!"

AJ watched intently as Feebas dodged every attack by helplessly flopping around. She started to giggle. Snivy heard her and put all her speed into it. In the blink of an eye Feebas was hanging by her tail by Snivy's vines.

"Hey I didn't tell you to…no matter, next time Feebas we're going to be faster that that! Ok Snivy put her down."

AJ returned Feebas to her pokéball and picked up Snivy in her arms. She walked back into the city and toward the pokémon center as the sun set over the horizon.

Not too far from where she was training, the grass rustled and a boy's head popped out. He was about the same age as AJ, his hair was full of grass.

"Did you see that Tepig? She was amazing! She turned probably the most useless move in the world into something so cool!"

The boy's Tepig snorted and looked away, disinterested.

"We should try something like that! Let's see…"

"Te-Tepig!"

Tepig yawned and rubbed his head on his trainer.

"Huh, what is it? Oh you're tired, we should go to the pokémon center I guess."

The boy stood up fully and walked out of the grass, he returned his Tepig and walked into the city.

"Of course there's room, there is only that young man over there and you , so make yourself right at home." said Nurse Joy

"Thank you" whispered AJ

The boy looked awkward and drummed his fingers on the sofa cushion. There were only two sofas in the room, they where side by side against a wall. AJ settled down on one and breathed out a tired sigh.

"Tomorrow's the day…I think." she whispered to Snivy

Snivy lay down next to her and curled up to sleep. Nurse Joy turned off a few lights, the room got dimmer and AJ felt her eyes droop.

"If you two need anything I'll be just down the hall here."

Nurse Joy left and AJ was alone with the strange boy, who she dare not look at. She felt awkward going to sleep in the presence of a stranger. The boy grabbed a throw pillow and placed it on the hand rest closest to AJ. His heart beat as he lay down on the pillow. AJ grabbed a pillow herself, but couldn't stand laying down yet. She put the pillow to the side and walked across the room to the pokemart counter. She looked through the glass display at the exclusive pokéballs sold there. She heard the boy twisting and turning. The final few lights were turned off, the only light was the moonlight coming in through the glass doors. Assuming the boy was asleep she turned around and looked at him. He had dark reddish brown hair that was overdue for a haircut. It flopped over the middle of his forehead and covered his left eye. Before she saw him shaking grass out of it. AJ looked away and thought nothing more about him.

She settled back down onto the sofa and stoked Snivy's head. She was finally able to lay down, and almost immediately she fell asleep.

…

The sunrise woke her up. She arched her back and stretched her arms out. She tried to go back to sleep but nerves kept her awake. _I have to do it today, if I don't ill be too scared to do it ever again, then I'm never going to get anywhere. _She finally gave in and stood up. Apparently she was the first one up, even Nurse Joy was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder if we can have breakfast here." She thought out loud with a yawn

She was surprised at how loud her voice was in the quiet room.

"I hope we can."

She turned around and saw the boy up and rubbing his eyes. _I wasn't talking to you. _

"Is Nurse Joy up yet?"

AJ shook her head no.

"Snivy."

Snivy stretched out her tail and jumped off the couch.

"Cool Snivy." he said

"Um, thanks." said AJ quietly

There was an awkward silence.

"Ah, I chose Tepig as my starter, he's right over there…"

The small pig was curled up in a ball, the only thing sticking out was his tail. He unraveled at the sound of his name.

"Tepig?"

"Morning Tep." said the boy

AJ turned away while she had the chance, walking over to her backpack she saw Nurse Joy walking out through the hall.

"Morning, is everyone up? Oh my, I must have slept in for a little too long!"

The nurse rushed to turn on the lights and set things up for the day. _Actually it's like 4 in the morning._

"You must be hungry, here, I have pokémon food and pancakes."

The two ate at a table in silence, AJ tried to grab a different table than he did, but he coincidentally chose the same one. Not wanting to be rude, AJ stayed put with her hood low so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"You sure are hungry Tepig, maybe cause of all the training we did yesterday." Said the boy

Tepig stopped eating and gave the boy a look as if to say _What training? _AJ ate slowly and picked at her food. The boy took his last bite and thought about yesterday. His school year had finally ended, and this time, he was going. Going on his journey at last. He had only made it as far as here, but it was a start. He'd spent nearly the entire day watching people train. Picking up tricks as he went. It wasn't until he saw AJ that he actually got anywhere. He forgot that she was right in front of him. He wanted to say something to introduce himself.

"Um, if you're not going to eat that…"

"Go ahead."  
AJ pushed the plate in front of her and stood up. _That was stupid._

"Come Snivy."

AJ slid her backpack of the chair and put it on. _Great now she's leaving_. She took one last glance at the boy. His hair was now brushed tame, but it still covered his eye. He wore jeans and Nikes. He wore a grey sweater with a dark grey pokéball on the back. His head jerked away suddenly, and AJ realized she was staring at him. She turned her head back around and quickly walked down a hall.

The boy sighed.

"Tep-ig?"

He brushed his fingers through his hair.

"It's nothin Tepig, don't worry."  
Tepig turned to look at the mysterious girl walking away from them. The boy brushed his fingers through his bangs again, showing his covered eye for a second before his hair flopped back into his face.

"Maybe I should have just introduced myself straight foreword?"

Tepig sniffed.

"Hi, we met this morning, what's your name?"

_But we didn't even talk to each other._

Tepig sniffed again, this time louder.

"Hey, I'm going to battle the gym today! If you're headed in that direction we can walk together…"

_No too obvious…_

Tepig rubbed his nose and sniffed in really loud this time.

"Hey, I saw you this morning! Wanna have a battle?"

_Wait, she was very hesitant to battle that guy yesterday…almost like she was scared…_

All of a sudden Tepig burst out in a huge sneeze. Flames flew out of his nose and onto the plate of food. The boy sat there for a moment, staring at his burnt breakfast.

"Let's go, I'm not hungry anyways."

"Hi mom, it's great to see you."

AJ was talking to her mother on a pc.

"Avia honey! Why did you call so early? I s there something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I just woke up early."

AJ's mom sat back in her chair and sighed.

"That's a first, if you woke up early there must be something wrong."  
AJ stuttered and tried to change the subject.

"Um-er, where's dad? Is he up yet?"

"Your father? Oh he actually went out for a little, he'll be back in a minute. Oh he'll be so excited to see you! In fact he has something to tell you…"

AJ smiled and looked down at Snivy who was on the floor.

"Oh, mom, you want to see my pokémon?"

Her mother beamed.

"Of course honey, who did you pick?"

AJ put the phone down for a moment and picked up Snivy and placed her on the counter.

"Oh that's wonderful! Your father would be so proud…"

Just then a loud noise could be heard on the other end.

"Is that dad?"

Her father came into view, and he was carrying a pokéball.

"AJ! How's my girl? Are you getting along fine? You're not having any trouble with anything?"

"No dad I'm doing just fine! And is that a pokéball in your hand?"

AJ's dad stared at his hand for a moment, forgetting why he had it.

"Why yes it is! You going on your journey has brought the trainer spirit back into me. I'm going to start training the pokémon I have in storage at Professor Oak's lab, this was my starter when I was your age."

He held up his pokéball proudly. AJ's eyes widened in delight.

"Honey, don't let that out inside the house please…"

Her dad laughed at her comment.

"Don't worry Audrey! Even if it does get out he won't do any harm."

AJ's mom still wasn't sure. AJ looked at the clock in the corner of her screen.

"I should go now…"

"Of course, go out there and make something of yourself, but remember to wash your clothes as often as possible and don't talk to strangers and please be careful in the tall grass…"

Her mom ranted on about rules and warnings. AJ started spacing out as she waited for her mom to finish. She looked at the clock again.

"Mom, someone's waiting to use the pc, I have to get off now. Bye I love you, I'll call you at the next pokémon center!"

AJ hung up the phone and the screen went black. Snivy looked at her curiously.

"I know, I know, but I can't stand another one of those lectures."

AJ stood up and walked back into the lobby. She noticed the boy was gone now, to her relief.

…

AJ practiced in the tall grass again just outside the city, working on her Pokémon's accuracy, speed, and strength. They were now doing the same exercise with Feebas as yesterday.

"Alright great job! You where so much faster today than yesterday!"

Feebas flopped up into AJs arms. The small glint of light reflecting of her scale had grown bigger.

"Okay, now we'll just have a little snack and then…"

AJ refused to finish her sentence with fear in her voice.

"Then well challenge the Striaton Gym!"

She didn't feel so well afterwards. _The light snack should cheer me up. _AJ settled under a tree and took out a sandwich she bought at a close by grocery store. The pokémon where eating a light pokémon food. AJ ate the sandwich without thinking about it. So many things were going through her mind. _Who where those strange boys? The green haired one and the sandy haired one and even the one with sunglasses, why do I feel like they have something to do with me? _AJ suddenly realized she already took her last bite. _I was planning to only eat half._

"Ok, let's get going!" she said shakily

AJ returned Feebas and held Snivy in her arms the usual way. She pushed her curly hair out of her face and walked into the city.

AJ walked through the front doors of the restaurant. She was shaking and nervous, not sure if she really was ready for what she was about to do. The restaurant was extremely fancy, sparkling chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. Tables where set with velvety red tablecloths and shining silverware.

"Hello there miss, party of three?"

AJ turned to the clerk and shook her head with a confused face.

"Yep party of _tres!_ Count me in!"

AJ turned around and saw him. The kid from the pokémon center. He looked nervous suddenly. It was much easier to talk when she wasn't looking straight at him.

The clerk nodded and walked away and through two doors with small circle windows on them, the way to the kitchen.

"You here for a gym battle too?" said the boy

AJ simply nodded, her heart raced.

"Yep, the first one is definitely one to remember."

_He isn't making me feel any better. _

Moments later the doors burst open and a waiter popped out, arms outstretched in a pose. The waiter had short greenish hair.

"Why hello young trainers! I suppose you are here for a gym battle? My name is…"

Another waiter popped out behind him and pushed him out of the way. This one had longer blue hair.

"Right this way trainers, our battle shall commence …"

Yet another waiter popped out, this one completely hit the other two out of the way and rushed toward AJ and grabbed her hands

"I see you have chosen Snivy! Well, our battle shall commence, right this way!"

He looked at the other boy's Tepig.

"Creeeess! We need you on the battle floor!"

The red haired waiter didn't wait for AJ to follow and rushed off through the restaurant.

"Here we go." She said under her breath

She tried steering past people and tables as well as the waiter did, but she kept bumping into others and had to apologize many times. The red haired waiter walked through another door at the very back of the restaurant. The door nearly hit AJ as she rushed through it, but Snivy held it open with her vine and let go when the boy tried walking in behind her. The door hit his head as he was not paying attention.

"Ow"

AJ giggled.

"Thanks Snivy."

Her breathing came out shaky as she saw the huge battle field before her. The room was very big and the ceiling had large glass windows to let the sunlight in. The waiter was standing at the other end, AJ now realized that this was Chili. The other two rushed through the door tripping over each other. _Cilian and Cress, I think that's what the girl said. _Cress stood up and brushed himself off.

"I shall be the ref for this battle, watch close dear Cilian."

Cilian looked offended, he crossed his arms and sat on a bench to the side.

"Why do you always say that? I'm as good a referee as you are!"

Cress ignored him and called out

"The battle between Challenger and Gym leader Chili shall commence, please send out your pokémon!"

"WAIT!"

AJ let out a huge sigh. She turned around and saw the boy get in front of her.

"May I battle first?"

Chili looked disappointed. Cress however, looked pleased.

"Alright, I'll battle the boy first. Cilian, we'll see how good your ref skills really are."

Cilian stood up and walked to the center of the sideline.

"What is your name trainer?"

"Adrien!"

Cilian smirked.

"You didn't bother to ask the girls name before battle did you?"

Cress frowned and took out his pokéball, ignoring the comment.

"Let the battle between Gym leader Cress and challenger Adrien begin!"

* * *

Ok, so I'm opening up the OC submissions to include females too. I haven't gotten very many so please submit an OC to be AJ's future rival! Remember the OC form is on the previous chapter. Review or PM me and tell me how you like the story!


	5. First Gym Battle

Sorry I haven't posted since who knows when, but all that time waiting I've been getting ahead on this story so updating will go faster. Now were at AJ's first trainer battle, will she win and earn her trio badge? Or lose in a crash of emotion? Well why don't you just read to find out.

* * *

AJ's heart was racing, her chest hurt and she felt like throwing up. _Keep it cool ok? You beat that weirdo who got a badge here, how hard can it be? _

"Ok Snivy, you're up first."

Snivy hopped out onto the battle field and stood up tall with her hands on her hips.

"Go Pansear!"

Chili sent out his pokémon, a fire type.

_You already knew he had a fire type, ok relax, breathe._

"Begin!"

AJ breathed deeply and let the lights of the room shine on her face. Adrien had won his battle almost easily against Cress, and was now watching her from the sidelines. Something about his strategy seemed familiar, but she couldn't be sure. And extra person watching her put a lot of extra pressure. _No turning back now._

"Snivy use vine whip!"

Snivy leapt into the air and unleashed her vines

"Pansear use Incinerate!"

Pansear ran foreword and blew out fire at Snivy

"Snivy dodge!"

Snivy was barely able to escape the flames.

"Get in closer and use your vines to wrap him!"

Pansear was tied up and struggling to get lose. AJ could feel a lump in her throat. The one that closed up her voice. _No you can't do this right now! Focus on the battle and nothing else!_

"Pansear! Ok use Incinerate!"  
"Smack him down!"

Snivy brought down Pansear before he could launch his attack.

"Again!"

Pansear was now going back and forth just like Oshawott from yesterday.

"Pansear use Scratch to get out of there!"

Pansear clawed at Snivy's vines and was now free.

"Use incinerate!"

Snivy was surprised that Pansear had gotten loose, and was too slow to doge the attack. She was hurled back to AJ.

"No Snivy! Are you ok?" her voice came out as a croak

Snivy got up and stood strong. AJ was relieved and felt her voice flowing back.

"Ok Snivy. Get in close again"

Snivy ran toward Pansear again.

"Use Scratch!"

"Circle around and use Vine Whip to fling him into the air!"

Snivy obeyed, but instead of circling around and using Vine Whip, she kept running around him and a whirlwind of leaves appeared and hit Pansear. _That's Leaf Tornado! _AJ didn't know what to say suddenly. Her heart beat as she watched Chili's lips move, but she didn't hear what he had instructed Pansear to do. Then she remembered the skylight.

"Use Growth."

Snivy's tail started to glow as she photosynthesized. The light mixed with her speed made a luminescent ring around the base of the vortex as it got stronger and blew Pansear into the air.

"Woah, that's amazing!" She heard Cress say from the sidelines. AJ was mesmerized herself, as the glow started to fade she almost asked Snivy to keep it up, but then remembered she was in the middle of a gym battle. Too little too late, the entire storm went up in flames from Pansear's Incinerate, causing Snivy a lot of damage. AJ felt terrible again.

"Oh Snivy!"

She looked at her pokémon struggling to get up from the floor.

"Let's finish this! Pansear Incinerate!"

AJ's eyes widened and she started to panic again. Then she remembered she was allowed to return a pokémon from a battle.

"Snivy, re-return."

Snivy went back in her pokéball just in time to avoid the flames. AJ sighed in relief as she pulled out Feebas' pokéball.

"Feebas, make me proud."

She whispered to the ball. She held it out and the fish pokémon emerged. She saw Chili put his hand up to his mouth to cover his laugh. She put her head down and slid her hands into her pockets.

"Pansear use Scratch!"

Pansear ran up to Feebas and prepared to slash at it.

"Use Splash."

"Splash?" she heard Cress behind her.

Pansear slashed at Feebas, but it was too slow for Feebas dodging out of the way.

"Keep it up Feebas!"

Pansear continued slashing and Feebas kept dodging. The two went like that until Pansear stopped for a moment to catch its breath

"Pansear don't stop now!"

"Feebas use Scald!"

Feebas threw out its boiling hot water and hit Pansear right in the face. Pansear staggered backwards.

"Again! Keep going!"

"Pansear dodge it!"

Pansear leapt out of the way.

"Use Incinerate!"

"Use Scald!"

The two Pokémon's moves clashed together, pushing back and forth at each other. Feebas's Scald over took the flames and hit Pansear. Pansear wailed as he was thrown backwards. He lay on the floor, trying to get up.

"Pansear get up!"

"Use Flail!"

Feebas hopped over to the monkey and slammed it away with its tail. Pansear slid backwards and fainted. AJ looked at Pansear, then to Feebas, then to Cilian, then to Adrien.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Feebas and the challenger AJ wins." Cilian said in disbelief.

AJ was speechless. She stood still staring at the fainted pokémon, and at Feebas who was jumping around happily. Snivy came out of its pokéball, she had burn marks on her. The glint, which had turned into a shine, from Feebas' scale brought her out of her trance. The three huddled up for a group hug. The lump in her throat had come back, but this time it felt different.

"Well you proved it to me, that Feebas is really something."

AJ looked up, startled that the three gym leaders where standing before her.

Chili was holding something in his hand.

AJ stood up, Chili gave her the badge in her hand.

"You really deserve it, you beat me with a pokémon that is…difficult to train."

AJ smiled shyly and looked at her badge. She took out her badge case and fit it in the right spot.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

Cress checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Its lunch time already! We have to get to the kitchen!"

"Wait Cress we aren't finished here." said Cilian

Cilian took something out of his apron pocket.

"I've been saving this for a trainer who truly deserves it. Many trainer battles here are usually bland and boring, but today, you used a completely useless pokémon and a completely useless move to beat Chili. I am certainly impressed. And your Snivy, that was a very impressive Leaf Tornado."

AJ couldn't help but smile down at her pokémon.

"This is why I award you with this, since you have successfully defeated our fire type leader, I give you this fire stone."

AJ was handed a red stone that was polished an shone in the light.

"Congats challenger!" said Chili as he pumped his fist in the air

AJ was still shaking from her pre-gym battle anxiety. She put the stone in the safest pocket in her backpack.

"Wow, I've never seen Chili this pumped after losing." said Cilian

"Neither have I, and good thing because if we aren't in the kitchen in five minutes we will lose hungry customers!" said Cress

The three waiters left the room in a hurry.

"That w-was really something." said Adrien

AJ blushed as she returned her pokémon.

"I guess I can still learn a thing or two from you."

AJ smiled shyly but realized what he just said. _Still? _Adrien coughed into his fist, realizing he gave something away.

"I'm going back to the pokémon center, we-we can walk together if you want."

AJ looked uneasy, but didn't know how to decline him. She nodded and looked away. _Do I really have to do this? I barely even know him._

_…_

"That is a Trio Badge indeed, alright young lady you may pass!"

AJ smiled and closed her badge case. She slipped it back into her backpack and continued to walk.

"Can you believe this? Were finally heading deeper into Unova!"

Snivy ran in circles around AJ, making her giggle. AJ took out her Town Map. Adrien had stayed behind at the pokémon center, to her relief. Something made her think he was staying behind on purpose, but she was too happy to think about that now.

"There's a preschool and a pokémon daycare up ahead, a few other things like a cave and a small lake…"

"Snivy?"

AJ looked up, Snivy had stopped running and was looking at something in the distance. AJ squinted but she couldn't see anything.

"What is it Snivy? Something wrong?"

AJ kept walking, but Snivy was in defense mode, something ahead bothered her.

"Hmm, Wellspring Cave, I'm not a big fan of caves but hey, how else will I find a…"

"Snivy."

Snivy leapt up into AJ's arms all of a sudden, almost making her drop the Town Map.

"Woah, you tired of walking? Next time warn me before you do that…"

The thing that had been bothering Snivy came into view.

"Who's that? You don't suppose its…"

AJ looked down at Snivy, getting a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just..."

_Just what? _AJ trotted down the path until she could recognize who it was.

"It _is_ him, that green haired boy."

AJ slowed her trot to a walk, the pokémon daycare was just ahead.

"Looks like he's looking at the pokémon in the daycare."

As AJ reached the end of the path she could see the preschool as well. A small staircase led up to the two buildings. AJ walked up the steps and looked at the fenced yard of pokémon in the daycare. A boy who was probably from the preschool was talking with the green haired boy. AJ could hear what they were saying.

"And sometimes the daycare man lets us play with the pokémon!"

"Do the pokémon like you? Are they happy when you play with them?"

"Oh yes, the pokémon are very friendly, but some of them like to be left alone…"

AJ's hand reached for the doorknob, lightly grasping it.

"Can I see your pokémon Mr. N?"

_Mr. N?_

"Not right now, I have to go. Please, take care of these daycare pokémon for me, will you do that?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll be on my way now."

The boy turned around and saw AJ. AJ's hand tightened on the doorknob.

"I see you have the Trio Badge, or you wouldn't be here."

AJ turned the knob slightly and nodded.

"I see, you've finally stifled the courage to battle."

AJ flinched and slowly continued to turn the knob.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Avia."  
AJ looked up at him, startled that he knew her name. Her nickname at least.

"I was passing by Professor Juniper's lab yesterday, I suppose you didn't notice me."

AJ searched her mind to remember, but she didn't remember him.

"A-actually people call me AJ" she said quietly

"Mmm, My name is N"

_So that _is_ his name_

"But my real name is much more…complicated than yours."

Suddenly the charm of his necklace started flashing. Static noises came out of it.

"I-I have to go AJ, maybe, see you at the next town?"

AJ nodded and slowly opened the door. N smiled and walked away. AJ went through the door and closed it softly behind her. She leaned against it and sighed.

"Why hello there Avia."

Right next to her was the same boy she beat in a battle the other day, she jumped. AJ was embarrassed that he was listening.

"Ahem, I want a rematch." He said getting right to the point

AJ ignored him and walked into the small room.

"Hello young lady, may we raise a pokémon for you?" said an elderly lady at a desk

"No thank you." said AJ

AJ looked around, it was a simple room, only a table and two chairs was all that was there. AJ walked up to the desk and looked at their business card. Her eyes shifted from the card to something in the corner.

FREE EGG

"Free?"

AJ walked to the corner, an egg sat there on top of a small pillow in an incubator. AJ slowly reached out to touch the egg.

"Careful dear..."

But AJ was already stroking it. She felt a vibration from inside, like a cat purring. AJ smiled and carefully picked it up. The egg was unusually warm. The color patter was divided in three parts, the top part of the egg was red, the middle was a light red, and the bottom was a dark red.

"Well I'll be, anyone who has ever touched that egg has been burned by its hot shell!"

"That thing doesn't like people." said the boy behind everyone.

"The look on your face tells me you really like it." said the woman

The elderly lady went back behind the desk and brought out a small glass case, the right size for the egg.

"Keep it in this as you travel, just in case you drop it, it will be safe inside."

AJ gently placed the egg inside the case and shut the small door on the side.

"Take good care of it. Judging by how long it's been here, I'd say it'll hatch within the next week."

Snivy was now on top of AJ's head. AJ held the case close to her chest.

"That egg, an interesting story it has. A few weeks ago a group of boys came in from another region and dropped their pokémon here. I would have to say I really enjoyed caring for pokémon I hadn't seen before. Once they were done with their adventures here they came back to pick up their pokémon. It wasn't until hours after they left that I realized one of their pokémon had left an egg behind."

AJ looked down at her egg, she could almost feel its warmth pulsating through the glass.

"Um, am I going to get the rematch or what?" said Daniel

AJ walked past him and shook her head as she walked toward the door.

"Thank you again Ms. thank you much for the egg." AJ was surprised by how much she said.

"Your very welcome dear. I know you'll take good care of it!"

* * *

Read, review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want just let me know you like the story! Or don't like it, or have suggestions and whatnot. I need OC's and I've gotten so few, although I did mention only one OC will be used for the role in my story, I might just use the OC's for smaller roles along the way.


	6. Amber

AJ walked down the stairs, she was now back on the path, she continued to walk with Snivy curled up on her head.

"Hey Avia!"

The boy's voice echoed behind.

"Oh great, Snivy?"

Snivy hopped down off AJ's head. The boy caught up to AJ and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, just in case you didn't catch it before, its Daniel."

Snivy jumped between them and whipped Daniel's hand off of AJ's shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Daniel, clutching his hand

AJ kept walking and ignored him. Daniel trotted in front of her.

"Why are you so quiet?"

AJ hated that question. All her life people have asked her

'why are you so quiet?

'why don't you ever talk?'

Well, thought AJ

'why do you have red hair?

'why do you have freckles?'

"Hello? Anyone there?" called Daniel

"Snivy." said AJ

Snivy stepped forward, but Daniel backed away

"No, no, no, look I'm sorry."

Just then something ran past them, leaving a fiery trail behind.

"Da heck was that?"

Adrien suddenly ran up and stopped next to them, he was breathing hard.

"Hey it's you two!" he exclaimed

"Oh not this nerd again." complained Daniel

"You know him?" asked AJ

Daniel crossed his arms and turned around.

"Yea, I challenged him to a pokémon battle this morning."

"I beat him, just so you know." said Adrien

"Blegh, come on Avia, let's get out of here." said Daniel

"Oh you're _with _him?"

_No! He won't stop following me_! thought AJ

AJ walked between the two and continued down the path.

"What's up with her?" asked Adrien to Daniel

"She's just real shy, I'm trying to get her to talk."

"I think your just annoying her, look this is the way to do it."

Adrien came up next to AJ and walked beside her.

"I see you're carrying an egg, where'd you get it from?"

"The-the daycare."

"Really? Wow, may I touch it?"  
"Yea but be careful…"

Adrien reached out to touch the glass, but his finger was burned the moment he did.

"OW! What's up with that?!"

AJ just shrugged.

"The thing nearly burned my hand off." Said Daniel

AJ felt the glass of the case get warm as Daniel came up on her other side.

"It must really hate you then." said Adrien

Daniel did his best to scowl at him, but his face ended up in a weird expression.

Surprisingly, AJ was enjoying the company. She still felt uncomfortable talking to them, but listening to their early rivalry teasing was entertaining.

"So AJ, you planning to challenge the gym in the next…"

"No." AJ cut Adrien off

Snivy scampered back up to AJ's head

"Were almost to Wellspring cave." said AJ quietly to Snivy

AJ pulled a pokéball from the side pocket of her backpack. Tall grass was growing along the side of the path now.

"Hey Wellspring cave is just up ahead, let's see who can catch a pokémon first!" challenged Daniel

"Nah, cave pokémon don't interest me." said Adrien

AJ walked came to the crossroads to either the cave or the city. She continued straight on the path to the cave.

"Fine, me and Avia will go to Wellsprig cave or whatever, good luck on your journey nerd!"

"No wait! Uhhh, might as well do some training there, right Tepig?"

He looked around for his Tepig and realized it was gone. His face turned red.

"Oh, I'm so stupid! Tepig probably just kept running while I stopped to talk to you!"

Just the pig scampered out of a bush, he looking sad and scared.

"TEPIG! Oh I'm so glad I didn't lose you!"

He hugged his pokémon tight and Tepig's sad face suddenly turned happy again. AJ stared at him. _He really loves his pokémon, but he can get distracted sometimes._

"Come on out Wott, time to catch us some pokémon!" said Daniel as he sent out his pokemon

Oshawott glared at Tepig, then at Snivy. Oshawott sighed as if to ask: _Why do THEY have to be here?_

It was cool inside the cave, not humid and smelly like AJ had envisioned.

"Cool." said Daniel, his voice echoed through the cave.

AJ gripped the glass case in one arm and a pokéball in another. Both Daniel and Adrien ran off into the cave, leaving AJ behind.

"Thank goodness, I was worried they would scare off my pokémon!" AJ walked through the cave slowly against the wall.

"Snivy, were looking for a pokémon that lives underground, if you feel anything underneath you, let me know!"

AJ stopped walking and got on her knees. She put her hands on the floor to feel for vibrations. She could feel a small vibration getting stronger and louder.

"I think it's going to surface, Snivy be ready to grab it with your vines so it doesn't escape!"

AJ put the egg down and pulled out her pokedex. The dirt was now moving like something was underneath. AJ scanned the spot.

"Drat, it's a boy." she said

"Need help there?" Adrien said

AJ jumped, turned around and said nothing.

"You know, you just might be able to lure a pokémon out of the ground with some bait."

Adrien took something out of his pocket and threw it to AJ. AJ reached out and grabbed it. It looked like a small biscuit. When AJ looked back up Adrien was gone, a shiver went up her spine. AJ placed the small thing on top of a small rock. She could feel the similar vibration again. She pointed her pokedex at the ground around the rock, waiting for it to scan something. The dirt moved again, the pokedex light flashed.

"It's a girl! Yes, ok Snivy get ready to grab her!"

A head popped out of the ground.

"Drilbur?"

The pokémon sniffed the air and spotted the biscuit. It didn't notice AJ or Snivy. Cautiously it sneaked out of the ground and onto the rock.

"GO!"

Out of the dark, Snivy's vines grabbed the Drilbur and lifted it in to the air.

"Hit her on the wall!"

Snivy banged the surprised pokémon onto the cave wall. The impact echoed through the cave. AJ gripped her pokéball with a sweaty hand. _Should I throw it now? I don't know!_

"G-go pokéball!"

AJ threw her pokéball and seized Drilbur. The pokéball tilted from side to side, its red light flashing. Drilbur escaped in a white flash and burrowed underground.

"Oh no, Feebas I need you out here!"

Feebas appeared on the battle scene.

"Use Scald into the hole in the ground right in front of you!"

Feebas did so, a few yards behind them Drilbur popped out of another hole, flung into the air by the water.

"Keep it up, we don't want it to escape again! Go pokéball!"

AJ threw the pokéball again, but Drilbur escaped from it.

"Shoot, this one's tough!"

Drilbur started spinning rapidly and spun right through Feebas's Scald and back into the ground. AJ felt Drilbur burrowing under her and back toward Feebas.

"Feebas use Splash!"

Feebas flopped out of the way just in time to dodge Drilbur's spinning attack.

"Use Scald again!"  
Feebas used Scald, but Drilbur Spun right through it and hit Feebas.

"Feebas are you ok? Return. Water type moves have no effect on this thing!"

Drilbur was standing above the ground, demanding battle.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

Snivy's lightning fast speed gave her an advantage, allowing her to land her attack. AJ tried the pokéball again

"You better stay in there this time!" said AJ

But Drilbur still escaped, and burrowed underground.

"Keep your eyes peeled Snivy."

Drilbur surfaced right underneath Snivy, flinging her into the air.

"Snivy, turn around and grab hold of her! The use tackle!"

Snivy did so and waited for gravity to smash her into Drilbur. Drilbur wiggled her claws out of Snivy's grasp and used Fury Swipes at the vines.

"Snivy!"

Snivy lost hold of Drilbur just as she smashed into her.

"Go pokéball!"

AJ threw the pokéball at Drilbur. But instead it bounced off Snivy's head. _Oh that's embarrassing, glad no one saw that._

"Sorry Snivy!"

The pokéball bounced back to her, but Drilbur was once again nowhere in sight. Before she could take a breath Drilbur surfaced again, drilling right into Snivy. Snivy fell back and struggled to get back up.

"Snivy I know you can do it, just a little more!"

Snivy picked herself up weakly and held her head up.

"Now use Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy started spinning upside down as a leaf twister formed around her tail. She twisted around and flung the tornado at Drilbur. Drilbur tried digging underground, but was flung away by the strong wind from Snivy's attack and crashed straight through a rock. AJ took careful aim and threw the pokéball.

The entire cave seemed to hold its breath as the pokéball swayed back and forth. AJ grew anxious to see if the pokémon would come free or stay inside.

Click

"Yay! I just caught a Drilbur!" exclaimed AJ

Adrien clapped behind her. AJ turned around and blushed, her heart was racing, she hadn't realized someone was watching.

"That was amazing AJ!" said Adrien

AJ smiled nervously and picked up the pokéball.

"You win this one! Come on lets go before Daniel notices…" said Adrien

AJ picked up her egg and the two of them walked back out into daylight. AJ let Drilbur out of her pokéball.

"Your name is going to be Amber from now on!" she said with a smile. Amber didn't look very happy.

"Sorry I just went off and attacked you like that, I'm actually very nice! Here, you can stay outside of the pokéball if you want."

Amber looked around at the other pokémon, they seemed very comfortable around their trainers.

"You can have the biscuit you where trying to get, I saved it just for you!"

AJ held out the small pastry and Amber ate it happily. When she was done she looked at AJ and decided she liked her. All of a sudden Daniel came running out of the cave, a swarm of Woobat emerged from the cave and where flying everywhere.

"Ahhhh! Get them away from me!" yelled Daniel as he tried swatting them away.

"Daniel what you do this time?" asked Adrien

Amber looked afraid of all the pokémon flying about and looked around for the nearest hiding spot. She dove into AJ's hoodie pocket and shivered. AJ giggled and patted her.

"You don't have to afraid! I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you."  
AJ looked at her Snivy and realized she was in bad shape from the battle.

"Snivy you should return to your pokéball, I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you are now."

Snivy nodded and let AJ return her. Once all the Woobat disappeared back into the cave Drilbur wiggled around.

"Hey there's something alive in your pocket!" said Daniel

Drilbur's head popped out and stared at him.

"You already caught a pokémon? Darn, if it weren't for those Woobat I would have won."

AJ rolled her eyes and headed back down the path toward the next city.

"Look, the lake is just up ahead! Were almost to Nacrene City!" exclaimed Adrien

"Hey, I'm going to stick around here awhile, Avia, see ya later?"

AJ looked at him and kind of shrugged/tilted her head. Daniel ran off in the other direction. Adrien stayed at her side as they walked back down the path that led into the city. The small lake that was indicated on the Town Map was beside the road. A bridge led across it into to the entrance of the city.

"You talk to pokémon more than you talk to people." He said suddenly

AJ looked down at the road.

"That's ok with me, I'm sure we can become friends despite you being so shy."

AJ stared harder at the ground. _Friends? _

"If you don't mind I can travel with you and…" Adrien filled his cheeks with air and blew it out slowly

"Um…you know what we just met."

AJ shook her head. There was a long silence as they walked across the wooden bridge.

"I guess it's up to you, I don't want to keep bothering you if you don't want to be around people."

At the end of the bridge there was a facility that connected the wilderness to the city.

"Were here."

AJ looked through the tunnel like passage and to the city on the other side. _I never thought I could travel with someone, and now that I've thought about it…it's not a bad idea…_

She felt her egg suddenly get warm. She smiled suddenly at the thought of her holding a new life in her hands. One yet to be born. However the simple smile was interpreted differently by everybody. Aiden thought it was a 'maybe' to his offer. Tepig thought it was just another disaster waiting to happen. (By that I mean he knew his trainer would get caught up being with the girl and not focus on Tepig at all.) Amber, who everyone forgot about, realized that this human wasn't so bad after all. AJ wrapped her arms around her egg tightly.

"There it is, Nacrene City."

AJ looked up from the floor and saw the orange sun setting over Nacrene.

"Drilbur!"

"Tepig!"

Everyone stared in awe

"Pretty isn't it Tepig?"

Even the egg purred in AJ's arms.

"Too bad the pokémon center was closed, But this isn't too bad either!"

The two were in the Nacrene Café. They borrowed sleeping bags to sleep on the lower level of the café.

AJ put away her pokéballs. She stood up with her egg and walked up the stairs to the second level of the café and out to the balcony seating area. She sat down at one of the tables and looked up at the full moon. She placed the glass case on the table, opened the side door, and gently took the egg out. She felt the pokémon purr inside.

"Hi there little pokémon, the moon is very beautiful tonight." The egg shell warmed up but didn't burn her.

"You'll be such a strong pokémon once you hatch, I wonder what pokémon you are?"

The pokémon purred again. AJ closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her hood off and flow through her hair.

"Wow, I've never seen your hair before, I mean, whatever's not sticking out of your hood."

AJ was startled and grabbed her hood again, but Adrien reached out to stop her.

"No, I didn't mean to scare you, you should keep it like that, your hair is…pretty." said Adrien shyly

AJ blushed, no one had ever said something like that to her before besides her parents.

"You have your egg out." said Adrien trying to change the subject

AJ nodded and stroked the egg. Adrien pulled over a chair and sat next to her.

"So tomorrow I'm going to catch my first pokémon …"

AJ nodded

"I was thinking about a Pidove. Once they evolve the feathers on their head are beautiful."

Adrien looked at AJ, but she was studying the egg shell. Adrien sighed again and crossed his arms.

"We'll talk tomorrow, or I'll talk tomorrow…you don't have to talk, I mean…" He got tied up in his words.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Adrien smiled and walked back inside. Once he was out of earshot she started talking again.

"What do you think egg? Is he nice?" The egg purred

"Maybe you shouldn't burn him if he touches you." The egg didn't purr this time. Adrien held the door open with his foot, listening to AJ.

"What do you think Tepig?" he asked

Tepig looked through the crack in the door. He shrugged.

"Maybe, do you think we can really be friends?" asked AJ

The egg purred.

Adrien smiled and slowly let the door shut.

"Come on Tep, we should go to sleep."

* * *

Urrrrrr...I always say something here but now nothing comes to me :/

SEND IN YOUR OC'S!

there


	7. Nacrene City

The next day...

AJ was by the lake just outside of the city. Feebas was swimming happily in the water. Adrien had gone off to capture pokémon.

"I've made up my mind, I'm going to swim."

AJ went into the bushes to get changed. Snivy sat alone at the edge of the lake. She sighed and looked across the lake. She dipped the tip of her tail into the water. Something brushed her tail underwater, Snivy moved it around, making ripples. A shadow appeared under the surface.

AJ pulled her shirt over her head. She wore shorts and a shirt, both made for swimming. She folded her normal clothes, feeling self conscious of all the skin she was showing. She walked back out into the open, but something was different.

"Where's Snivy?"

The shadow grew bigger as it came closer to the surface, Snivy was paying no attention however. Before she knew it, she was dragged underwater. A pokémon had a strong biting grip on her tail.

"Vvyy!"

Snivy was running out of air, she tried to grab the pokémon with her vines, but she couldn't move as quickly underwater. Suddenly a force knocked the pokémon that was dragging her down. Snivy opened her eyes and saw Feebas. Feebas swam under her and pushed her back up to the surface.

"Vy!" Snivy breathed in heavily

"Feeeebas!"

Snivy smiled

"_Thanks Feebas!"_

But the pokémon resurfaced behind her.

"_Watch out!"_

Feebas pushed Snivy away, getting hit by a Basculin's Water Gun. Feebas shook it off and used Scald. The two went back and forth, one barely hurting the other.

"_Snivy, help!"_

Snivy grabbed the Basculin with her whips and flung him in the air.

"_Let's get him together!"_

Feebas used Scald while Snivy used Vine Whip. Together they defeated the Basculin.

"_Wow that was great!" said Feebas_

"_Yeah, we make a great team!" replied Snivy_

"Snivy? Where are you?"

The two looked to the shore where AJ stood.

"Sniiiiivy!"

Snivy called out to her.

"Oh, you're in! I'll be right there!"

AJ put a device on her mouth so she can breathe underwater, she carried an extra in her shorts pocket just in case. AJ dove into the water. The cool water felt good on her sun-warmed skin. She closed her eyes and let her body relax. When she opened her eyes a glint from the bottom of the lake blinded her for a second. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked again, Feebas was swimming in front of her, Snivy was hanging on to Feebas' top fin.

"Here Snivy, with this you can breathe."

AJ took out her extra breather and put it on Snivy's mouth. Snivy cautiously breathed in.

"That's it! Let's go to the bottom of the lake and look for treasure!"

The two were excited with the idea, Feebas pulled Snivy down at a high speed.

"Hey wait up! I can't swim that fast!"

As AJ swam deeper she felt the weight of the water above her squeeze her. Her ears popped as she reached the bottom. She swam along the bottom, gliding her hand along the sand. Snivy swam next to Feebas, who seemed to be following a scent trail. Snivy struggled to keep up with her, her small arms couldn't propel her fast enough. Feebas stopped on a mound of sand and started nuzzling in the sand. When the sand settled a disc was sticking out of the floor. Snivy looked closer.

HM SURF

"Snivy!"

Snivy grabbed the disk and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck tight. Feebas grabbed the disk in her mouth and pulled. The disk started to glow an eerie blue, Snivy stared in amazement. Feebas however, with eyes closed, focused on pulling it out.

"Snivy Snivy!"

Snivy tried to get Feebas's attention, just as the disk wiggled loose, the glowing stopped.

_"What is it Snivy?" asked Feebas_

"Feebas did you find something?"

AJ grabbed the disk and wiped off the sand with her hand.

"HM Surf? Hey this must have been what I saw glinting! Good job Feebas!"

"Let's keep looking, maybe we'll find something else!"

AJ swam around the area, feeling through the sand for anything. She realized Snivy was having trouble swimming.

"Try using your tail instead of your arms."

Snivy wiggled her tail up and down, she moved through the water. She moved her tail harder, she moved the water faster. Snivy smiled at her new discovery. She moved nearly as fast as Feebas, gliding through the water like a sea snake. Snivy swam around AJ, thanking her. As she spun she saw something unusual on the lake floor. She swam a few feet away and grabbed it.

"Snivy?"

_What's this?_

It was some sort of stone, when she held it up it looked exactly like water itself.

"What you got there Snivy?"

AJ grabbed the stone and inspected it.

"This must be a water stone, how cool!"

She put it safely into her pocket.

"Let's head back up, I'm getting kind of chilly down here."

The three swam up and surfaced. AJ took off her breather. She checked on her backpack and the egg that was carefully nestled next to it. She swam to the edge of the lake and lifted herself out of the water, Snivy did as well. She grabbed a towel for the two of them.

"I heard there's a grocery store right next to the pokémon center. We can get stocked up there."

Snivy sat silently looking across the lake and at the bridge that linked Route 3 and Nacrene city. Someone was running across it. AJ looked at Snivy and then in the direction she was looking.

"Isn't that Adrien? I guess he's done training. I wonder if he caught any pokémon?"

AJ slipped her towel off her shoulders and folded it up. She took out a fresh change of clothes and her black hoodie.

"I'll be right back, stay out of trouble and watch the egg okay?"

AJ disappeared into the trees

"Individualized pokémon food for any type of pokémon!"

AJ read the sign above the isle. She walked with a basket in her hand with her egg inside, along with other items. Snivy walked by her side. Another person was in the aisle but she paid no attention to him. She looked at the various pokémon food for all types and mixed types of pokémon. She grabbed a couple grass and water type cans. She scanned the shelves and found the ground type food. There seemed to be only one can left, she grabbed it, but so did someone else. Her hand squirmed under the other persons. They let go as well as she.

"You can have it."

AJ recognized the voice. She looked up and sure enough, it was N. AJ grabbed the can and put it neatly in her basket.

"You have the egg."

AJ nodded and pretended to be looking for something else.

"It didn't burn you, that's unusual."

AJ half ignored him

"You must be so connected to pokémon that it trusted you."

AJ picked up a can and pretended to read it.

"A very powerful pokémon will hatch from that egg, you are very fortunate to have it."

With that N walked out of the aisle. AJ sighed in both relief and admiration. She gazed to where N had disappeared into the store. She walked out of the aisle in the opposite direction, and walked to where the refrigerators where. She found the sandwiches. AJ loved sandwiches, no matter how simple or complicated the ingredients where. She picked up a few halved tuna subways. Tuna sandwiches where her favorite. She walked to the front registers and paid for her items. When she walked out she saw Adrien heading for the pokémon center. She ran to catch up with him.

"Oh, AJ! Guess what, I caught a pokémon! I'll show ya right after I heal it, be right back."

Adrien ran into the pokémon center, AJ waited for a minute and he was back out.

"Ok, come on out!"

Adrien threw a pokéball and a small bird emerged from it.

"Piii, Piiidove!" The pokémon chirped happily

"Awww, it's so cute!" AJ caught herself saying. She was surprised at how easily her words slipped out like that. She put the back of her hand on her mouth and turned red.

"I know! I'm going to use him to battle the gym leader!"

Adrien didn't seem to take her outburst as anything unusual. AJ smiled, she had done it before, sometimes words can just slip, but she had never had this kind of outcome.  
_Did you hear that?! The shy girl talked! Do it again!_

But AJ didn't do it again. She was afraid to speak, afraid to get to comfortable with people. But Adrien was different, he didn't seem to care or notice her shyness. AJ looked at Adrien petting his Pidove. _Maybe, just maybe… _

"I'm going back to the café to have lunch, w-would you like to come with me? I-I'll pay for everything. Or you don't have to if you don't want…"

AJ smiled at his stammering and nodded.

"Great! Let's go, I heard they have specials on Wednesdays!"

AJ sipped the last of her lemonade. Adrien took out his money and tipped the waiter.

"Thank you! Feel free to sleep here again tonight!"

The waiter left with our dirty dishes. AJ playfully spun her seat around in circles. Adrien's Tepig was in his lap, snoozing off all the food he ate.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off so my pokémon can rest. I was thinking, maybe, we could hang out at the railroad tracks?"

"Sounds great." AJ whispered. She grabbed her egg of the counter and cradled it. She slid off the seat

"I'm going to leave my stuff here in my sleeping bag." said Adrien

AJ followed Adrien to the lower level and left her backpack too. She figured she needed some sort of belt so she can always carry her pokéballs. For now she kept the in her pocket. Snivy lazily followed her around, also sleepy from the food she ate. The four of them walked through the city of warehouses until they reached a small opening in the trees, beyond it was the abandoned railroad tracks. Tall grass grew around the area. Adrien brought out his Pidove, and AJ let out her Drilbur, Amber. She figured Feebas wouldn't be comfortable following them on land.

They walked along the track, sometimes balancing on the side of the rail or walking inside them.

"So…" Adrien didn't know what to say. AJ watched Pidove, Amber, Snivy, and Tepig playing together. She noticed, however, Snivy stayed away from Tepig.

"Our pokémon seem to be making friends. Reminds me of my friends from school."

AJ frowned and hugged the egg case, she felt it purring from inside. Adrien noticed

"I…well, I guess we should talk about something else. Or _I _could talk about something else."

AJ knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Not talk, just feel, listen." she said

Adrien was confused at first, but he started to listen. He heard the pokémon playing and the grass swaying in the breeze. He felt the warm sun on his face that was now starting to set and turn the blue sky orange. He felt the world around him moving, it was fascinating. He looked at AJ, her eyes were closed, she was listening, and feeling. _This is on e of the benefits of being a quiet person, you notice more things._Adrien cocked his head as he observed AJ. She opened her eyes, she had felt him staring. She blushed and looked down at her egg. Adrien looked away and at his pokémon. His newly caught Pidove was flying up into the sky and gliding down repeatedly. He unzipped the front of his sweater halfway, revealing a mustard yellow shirt with the words "Pokescience Club President 2013". He put his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers with each other. Now that he had finally started his journey, things felt different than how he thought they would go. Training was much more difficult than he thought.

"Different, isn't it?" AJ said

Adrien was startled, _how did she know? _

"I saw it in your face."

Now Adrien was a little creeped out.

"It's kind of obvious." she said

Adrien took a moment to realize his facial expression. He was frowning slightly, his eyebrows where pushed together as he watched Pidove.

"Pidove are hard to train, they have a short attention span."

Pidove landed on the railroad track and started dozing off. The railroad tracks came to a stop at a small white fence. There was a boy on the other side, he turned to look at them.

"Why if it isn't Avia and the nerd! Look at my new pokémon!"

A Timburr stepped out from behind him, he had on sunglasses that matched his trainer's.

"It'll be super affective against Lenora's normal type pokémon! See ya losers!"

Daniel hopped over the fence and ran down the tracks.

"Hmmm, he's not getting by that easy." said Adrien

AJ gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see."

Snivy and Drilbur were out of their pokéballs, running around on the lower level of the café. AJ sunk deeper into her sleeping bag.

"Snivy, Amber, keep it down would you?" she said in a muffled voice

Amber tripped over AJ's sleeping bag, Snivy hopped right over her. The commotion didn't let AJ sleep. She unzipped the bag slowly. Suddenly she was being tickled by something furry. She laughed harder than she had in a long time.

"S-s-stop it!"

She opened her eyes and a fluffy gray tail tickled her nose, making her sneeze.

"cino!"

"Minccino get back here it's almost opening time!"

_Almost opening time? How long have I been sleeping?!_ AJ sat upright and looked at the time. 8:45. The Minccino ran back to the waiter and into the kitchen

"Whop, sorry guys, guess I overslept!"

AJ got ready quickly and packed her sleeping bag. She got out cans of pokémon food.

"You don't have to worry about them! They already had breakfast!" said the waiter

AJ sighed in relief. AJ noticed something sticking out of her sleeping bag. She pulled it out, it was a note.

'I'm challenging Lenora, meet you at the library!'


	8. Chapter 8

Hi peoplz and readers all over the universe. I would like to thank all my reviewers and followers: Thank you. And also my latest reviewer NinjaAnon. He/she made a point to say to but a border between the time and place jumps. I feel so stupid to realize the ones I've been putting in aren't showing up online. So therefore I must go back and put them all in.

* * *

"Why does the Town Map say it's here? The sign says 'Museum'."

Amber wiggled around in her hoodie pocket. She seemed to like it in there rather than her pokéball.

"Might as well take a look around…"

AJ snapped close the Town Map and walked up the white steps.

…

"And this! The jewel of our museum, the full skeleton of an unknown dragon pokémon!"

AJ was getting impatient.

"Uh, e-excuse me do you know where the library is?"

"The library? Of course! At the back of our museum is the library, and hidden in the library is Lenora's gym!"

"The back? Ok thank you!"

"But wait! I haven't even shown you our…"

AJ dodged other visitors to the staircase that led up to the library. She skipped steps and walked through the large doorway.

…

"What is this supposed to mean? Cant I just get a battle without having to read books?"

Daniel was racing around the library with a paper in his hand.

"Hush, there's no running in the library!" said someone behind the desk.

Daniel whined and walked down another aisle. AJ scanned the library for Adrien, she saw his floppy her sticking out from behind a book. She walked to where he was sitting and sat. Adrien put his book down quickly.

"AJ hi, um…what's up?" he whispered

_He's hiding something. _

"What book are you reading?" whispered AJ

Adrien smiled awkwardly and picked up a few books.

"Oh ya know, just researching about my pokémon heh…"

He spread the books on top of the one he was reading.

Daniel got up next to Adrien.

"Hey do you know what this is?!"

Daniel held the note he was holding in Adrien's face.

"Sorry, I can't help you with the puzzle!"

Daniel groaned and stomped off.

"You have to figure out a puzzle if you want to challenge Lenora. The clues are in books all over the library. It was pretty easy if you ask me…"

"You did it?" asked Aj

"Oh yea, check this out."

Adrien held up his badge case and flipped it open. Two badges shined back at AJ. She reached out and lightly touched the new badge.

"It was easy to beat her, she gets all her tricks from the books in this library. I've read them hundreds times when I was kid. Figuring out my strategy was like one plus one."

AJ smiled in admiration, she looked down at the poor book buried in others. _I wonder why he's trying to hide it?_ AJ stood up, Amber was shifting around in her pocket. She decided to look at some books on her pokémon.

"I'll look around the library." She whispered

Adrien nodded and waited for her to leave. He picked up his book again and continued from where he was reading. The title read, _The Quiet Introvert: How to understand the quiet person's mind_.

…

'_Studies have shown that Feebas evolve quicker if they are regularly getting exercise both on land and in water.'_

"Ugh, obviously."

AJ put the book back on the shelf. All the Feebas books where based mainly on Milotic and hardly on Feebas. Any part that said anything about Feebas was completely obvious.

"Having a hard time?" AJ looked up at Adrien

"I heard that this author has an equal respect to all pokémon. You may find something in here."

Adrien handed AJ a Feebas book. AJ nodded and whispered her thank you.

"I got it! Oh Yea! Loook out Lenora here I come!"

AJ knew immediately who it was. Adrien rolled his eyes. A librarian rushed through the aisles to shut him up.

"That kid is so excited all the time when it comes to battle. If you ask me, I think he takes too much pride in himself."

AJ nodded and opened the book. It was exactly what she had been looking for.

"Wow, Thanks!" she said in a low voice.

"You're welcome, no one knows the library like I do." Said Adrien as he walked off to the table he was sitting at. AJ flipped through the book.

'_Treating your Feebas with Aloe Vera has many health benefits. It can help restore its rigid fins and enhance its overall beauty. Aloe oil or gel can be used when bathing the pokémon or massaging it.'_

_"_Now this book is useful." AJ went to sit at the table with Adrien to read.

…

AJ and Adrien where on the path toward Pinwheel forest. Having spent hours in the library they decided to move on.

"Even though his Timburr will have an advantage over Lenora's normal types, she and her pokémon had battled so many of them they have their tricks to get by them. Knowing Adrien, he won't think much of a strategy before going in there."

AJ nodded in agreement. She noticed that the area was starting to get a little foggy, and the trees started looking dark and mysterious.

"This is it Pinwheel forest. There are two paths through here. I'm going to take the one that goes deep into the forest, You can go on the one that goes straight through if you want."

AJ nodded, it sounded like a good plan.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the bridge, or even at the next pokémon center. See ya AJ!"

Adrien ran excitedly into the forest. Amber wiggled her head out of AJ's pocket.

"Drillllbur…"

"It's ok Amber, we're going to pass right through. Well be out in daylight again before you know it!"

Amber didn't look so sure, she hid back inside her pocket. AJ started walking on the straight path. The forest was awfully silent. From time to time a sound would echo through the trees. AJ was careful where she stepped and looked around often.

"How long is this path?" she asked out loud. Amber shivered in her pocket.

"Oh, d-don't worry, I'm sure we'll be out in no time!"

Just up ahead she saw something blocking the path. Her pokedex pinged in her back pocket.

" **It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent."**

"I don't think I want to get mixed up with that pokémon, but it is blocking our path…"  
Once she got close enough to it she looked at its one yellow eye.

"Excuse me Whirlipede, would you mind rolling off the path for a moment? We need to get through."

The pokémon blinked and rolled away.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Hey look the exit!"

Everyone looked ahead and saw sunlight streaming through the trees. The group walked through the trees and saw a spectacular sight.

"It's the Skyarrow Bridge!"

The bridge was so huge the end couldn't be seen.

"That is a long way to walk." complained AJ. Snivy tugged at her jeans. AJ looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh they have bike rentals! That should make the trip easier!"

…

The bridge had two levels, the bottom one for cars, and the top for pedestrians and bikes. Feeling the rumble of large trucks passing by underneath made AJ's stomach turn every time. The air blew in everyone's face as AJ freely rode down the path. Drilbur, Snivy, and the egg where in the bike basket, it was a little tight for the three though.

"I've never felt to free in my life! You enjoying the ride guys? I mean girls?" AJ giggled nervously at her mistake. Everyone called back happily. AJ took a moment to look out at the ocean. _Wow, that's the ocean, it connect all the regions of the world. _For a moment AJ thought about the hundreds of other pokémon she doesn't know about that live in other regions.

"Feebas isn't from Unova is she?" she said out loud. Upon hearing her name, Feebas emerged from her pokéball, landing in the basket. Everyone grumbled as Feebas tried to make room for herself.

"Feebas I didn't call you out, all well. Amber you can come into my pocket if you'd like?" Amber reluctantly did as Feebas sank down into her spot.

"Look Feebas, the ocean it connects us to whatever region you're from."

Feebas looked out and admired the open water. She felt the urge to jump out of the basket and into the sea.

"Were getting close to the end, that was fun wasn't it? It just wisped the time away."

AJ slowly went down the ramp to the return rental area.

"Okay, everyone out. Return Feebas, I got you my little egg."

Once she had returned the rental AJ excitedly walked off the bridge and onto the sidewalk of the biggest city in Unova.

…

AJ walked down into the first pier, the ocean wind was blowing fiercely. She walked to the end of the pier, looking out again at the ocean.

"Mighty fine day it is young lady!" AJ turned and saw a hiker beside her.

"Mighty fine day for a gift to a mighty fine pokémon, here take this!"

The man grabbed her arm and put something small into her hand.

"That there is called a miracle seed, it can make your Pokémon's grass type moves stronger!"

AJ looked at the seed in her hand. It was green and seemed to have a swirling design on it.

"It'd be best if you don't train with it though, only use it when you need to y'hear?"

The man left AJ.

"I think that this little seed will come in handy some day. AJ dropped it into a small pocket in her backpack where she kept her valuable things. Her two stones and HM where in there as well. AJ looked to her side at the next pier down. For a moment she wished she didn't. N was there, he turned at looked at her. AJ pretended not to see him and looked at a Wingull that was passing by. When she peeked back to see if he was there, he was gone. AJ forced herself to think about something else and walked out of the pier.


	9. A stroll though Castelia

Sorry this chapter is a little short, I'm going to give you an extra long one next time to make up for it :)

* * *

AJ was patiently sitting at a table in the pokémon center, trying to draw Amber on a brochure. Adrien hadn't arrived yet, she was starting to worry.

"Hold still Amber, I can't get your head right…Snivy stop standing in front of that door someone could walk through and hit you! Feebas, I know you're hungry well eat when Adrien gets back..."

AJ sighed and crumpled the brochure and tossed it into a trash can.

"Maybe he got lost in Pinwheel Forest?"

The automatic sliding doors opened and Adrien came running in with a pokémon in his arms. AJ stood up and rushed over to him as Audino rushed the pokémon into another room. He was breathing hard and his face was red. He collapsed on one of the sofas, too tired to talk. AJ quickly unzipped her backpack and found a water bottle. She handed it to him and he reluctantly took it. She waited a minute until he caught his breath.

"I-I…am a terrible trainer…"

"N-no you're not!" AJ said nervously

"W-what happened?" she said a little more quietly

Adrien took a deep breath.

"Well, I caught a pokémon in Pinwheel Forrest, and I was just about to make it to the exit when this Whirlipede blocked our path…"

_Whirlipede? It couldn't be the same one I encountered…_

"It wouldn't move, so I tried out my new pokémon and started to battle with it, but it was way too strong. I should have just returned him and used Tepig, but I told him to keep battling…and…"

AJ nodded for him to keep going.

"He got poisoned, and I had to run over the entire Skyarrow bridge to get here."

AJ took a moment for everything to sink in. She was about to mention the bike rentals, but it would only make him feel worse. Instead she tried to squeak out something to comfort him.

"It's not your fault...at all. You did everything you could…for your pokémon."

Adrien realized how hard she was trying to talk, and only to cheer him up. He smiled and nodded. AJ looked at him like she wanted to ask something, but she was too afraid to.

"I guess you're wondering what pokémon it is. I caught a Pansage."

AJ nodded and motioned for her other pokémon to come to her. All at once they tried to hop either into her arms, on her head, or into her pocket. She stumbled backwards and sat down abruptly next to Adrien. She cleared her throat and put a warning expression on her face. Feebas and Amber were returned to their pokéballs. Nurse Joy walked over to them, AJ looked up, expecting to hear a report about how Pansage was doing.

"Excuse me are you AJ?"

AJ nodded uneasily.

"You have a call from your mother, she's on hold in booth six."

AJ stood up quickly, slightly weighed down by Snivy who was snoozing on her head.

…

"Avia! Are you ok? You're not hurt or anything?"

AJ shook her head.

"No mom I'm fine, you don't have to worry…"

"Oh that's good! When I realized you were going through Pinwheel forest already I was scared out of my mind. So nothing bad happened? You went straight through without any problems?"

AJ sighed

"NO mom, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I have my own pokémon and I can take care of myself."

Her mom nodded as she bit her lip.

"Ok, sorry. I just…never mind. You're in the Castelia city pokémon center right? I just want to warn you to not…"

Her mother saw her daughters annoyance.

"Just…don't go down narrow street ok? Bye I love you."  
"Love you too mom."

AJ's hand was halfway to hanging up the phone when she heard her mother say.

"Wait I forgot to tell you, I signed you up for pokémon cam…"

AJ hung up. Even though her mom didn't get a chance to finish, she knew exactly what she said. _Pokémon Camp? Was that really necessary?_

…

AJ and Adrien where touring the city. AJ would have been really excited to see all the sights if it weren't for one thing. She kept seeing people (lol duh). But these people all looked the same. They all had short orange hair with blue eyes. She felt like shed seen them before, like on a news report or something but she couldn't be sure. Just when she was beginning to think it was her imagination and started enjoying herself, she'd spot another one. And they would all turn away when she looked at them. It was making her feel really insecure. Adrien started to notice this.

"AJ are you ok? You haven't been looking good."

AJ shook her head and looked around uneasily.

"I'm fine."

Adrien knew she wasn't but he couldn't do much about it now. They passed by the Castelia city gym, Adrien looked like he was forcing himself not to run in and challenge the gym leader. _I know I'm not ready to challenge the gym, not after what happened today. _He saw AJ take out a Town map and look something up on it.

"Hey is that a Town Map?" AJ nodded. "That's so cool, wish I had one…" AJ looked confused for a second. _Why doesn't he have one? _Adrien saw that she was looking up the next route. "You know, I was just thinking about training there. I really need to since the incident this morning."

AJ smiled in satisfaction. She had been wanting to go there all along, but she found no strength to ask. Especially since he looked so content walking around the city. She nodded and the two went forth seeking the dessert like area.

* * *

And they went forth seeking...I dunno where that came from. I need more OCs for different minor roles in my story so don't be shy to send them in ;). Don't worry if you think your character wont make it, im going to use all the ones I receive. Also I would like to know what you guys think Adrien should catch next.

ThunderFang27 off


	10. update

Hello one and all I am back! (well not really). I haven't been able to get a hold of the internet for like forever and I really thought I would be back and posting in September, BUT things don't really go your way sometimes.

Im still actively writing in random notebooks and now my job is to put it all into the computer and that might take awhile unfortunately :(. Well I'll post the next chapters for my stories ASAP hopefully I can get back to regular posting soon. For those of you who have PM'd me and such I will try to catch up with you all and respond. Check back soon for more updates! (hopefully '^')


End file.
